Supergirl: The Faithful
"The Faithful" is the fourth episode of season three of the superhero fantasy series Supergirl and the forty-sixth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Jesse Warn with a script written by Paula Yoo and Katie Rose Rogers. It first aired on the CW Network on Monday, October 30th, 2017 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Supergirl was created by Greg Berlanti, Ali Adler, and Andrew Kreisberg based on the comic book superhero featured in titles published by DC Comics. * This episode is rated TV-14. * The meeting of the Rao group takes place on Friday, October 27th, 2017. * This is the first episode of the series showing Samantha Arias functioning as the Chief Financial Officer of LexCorp. * The Children of Rao cult is located at 201 Victory Drive. * Flight 237 is the flight that Thomas Coville was on when Supergirl saved him. * Thomas Coville is 44-years-old. He is a former lawyer who was disbarred, divorced, and has a record for several drunken disorderlies. * Olivia is the cult member that Supergirl once saved from falling off a rooftop. This is revealed for the first time in this episode, and did not actually take place in a prior episode. * Kenneth is the young black man who deliberately puts himself in harms' way by standing on the roof of a burning building. * This is the first appearance of the Kryptonian probe. Allusions * The opening scene of this episode takes place concurrently with scenes from the pilot episode, specifically, the scene where Kara saves the airplane. * Reference is made to Rao in this episode. Rao is a Kryptonian God, as well as the name of their sun. * Reference is made to Morgan Edge in this episode. In the comics, Morgan Edge is the president of WGBS. On Supergirl, he is played by Adrian Pasdar and is a corporate rival of Lena Luthor. He appeared last in "Girl of Steel". * Reference is made to Cat Grant in this episode. Cat Grant is the founder and former owner of CatCo Worldwide Media. Currently, she is the press secretary to the President of the United States. She appeared last in "Girl of Steel". Quotes * James Olsen: Hey, Kara, what are you still doing here? I thought you already turned in your piece for the hospital closure. * Kara Danvers: I did. Uh, this is something personal. * Winn Schott: Whoa. Hey, where'd you get this? * James Olsen: What's that? * Kara Danvers: It's the Kryptonian symbol for Rao. * Winn Schott: It's the god of Krypton. * James Olsen: Yeah, I know, but what is it doing on a pamphlet? * Kara Danvers: That's what I've been trying to research all afternoon, and I can't find anything. * Winn Schott: Just a time and address. It's kind of ominous. * Kara Danvers: Just how ominous it is, I'm about to find out. * Winn Schott: Wait, wait. You're... you're gonna... you're gonna go there? * James Olsen: We're coming with you. * Kara Danvers: I don't need your protection. * James Olsen: Yeah. * Winn Schott: Yeah, we know. See also External Links Category:2017/Episodes Category:October, 2017/Episodes